Pygtk
Instoliŋ pygtk : > Instoliŋ dipendènçis für pygtk: :readline, sqlite, gdbm, openssl, python, jpeg, libtiff, gobject-introspection, gdk-pixbuf, icu4c, harfbuzz, pango, atk, gtk+, pygobject readline > Installing pygtk dependency: readline > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/readline-6.3.8.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring readline-6.3.8.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz > Caveats This formula is keg-only, which means it was not symlinked into /usr/local. Mac OS X provides similar software, and installing this software in parallel can cause all kinds of trouble. OS X provides the BSD libedit library, which shadows libreadline. In order to prevent conflicts when programs look for libreadline we are defaulting this GNU Readline installation to keg-only. Generally there are no consequences of this for you. If you build your own software and it requires this formula, you'll need to add to your build variables: LDFLAGS: -L/usr/local/opt/readline/lib CPPFLAGS: -I/usr/local/opt/readline/include > Sùmmari �� /usr/local/Cellar/readline/6.3.8: 40 files, 2.1M sqlite > Installing pygtk dependency: sqlite > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/sqlite-3.8.8.3.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring sqlite-3.8.8.3.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz > Caveats This formula is keg-only, which means it was not symlinked into /usr/local. Mac OS X already provides this software and installing another version in parallel can cause all kinds of trouble. OS X provides an older sqlite3. Generally there are no consequences of this for you. If you build your own software and it requires this formula, you'll need to add to your build variables: LDFLAGS: -L/usr/local/opt/sqlite/lib CPPFLAGS: -I/usr/local/opt/sqlite/include > Sùmmari �� /usr/local/Cellar/sqlite/3.8.8.3: 9 files, 2.1M gdmb > Installing pygtk dependency: gdbm > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/gdbm-1.11.mavericks.bottle.2.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring gdbm-1.11.mavericks.bottle.2.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/gdbm/1.11: 17 files, 532K openssi > Installing pygtk dependency: openssl > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/openssl-1.0.2.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring openssl-1.0.2.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz > Caveats A CA file has been bootstrapped using certificates from the system keychain. To add additional certificates, place .pem files in /usr/local/etc/openssl/certs and run /usr/local/opt/openssl/bin/c_rehash This formula is keg-only, which means it was not symlinked into /usr/local. Mac OS X already provides this software and installing another version in parallel can cause all kinds of trouble. Apple has deprecated use of OpenSSL in favor of its own TLS and crypto libraries Generally there are no consequences of this for you. If you build your own software and it requires this formula, you'll need to add to your build variables: LDFLAGS: -L/usr/local/opt/openssl/lib CPPFLAGS: -I/usr/local/opt/openssl/include > Summary �� /usr/local/Cellar/openssl/1.0.2: 459 files, 18M python > Installing pygtk dependency: python > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/python-2.7.9.mavericks.bottle.10.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring python-2.7.9.mavericks.bottle.10.tar.gz > Caveats Pip and setuptools have been installed. To update them pip install --upgrade pip setuptools You can install Python packages with pip install They will install into the site-package directory /usr/local/lib/python2.7/site-packages See: https://github.com/Homebrew/homebrew/blob/master/share/doc/homebrew/Homebrew-and-Python.md .app bundles were installed. Run `brew linkapps python` to symlink these to /Applications. > /usr/local/Cellar/python/2.7.9/bin/python -s setup.py --no-user-cfg install --force --verbose --install-scripts=/usr/local/Cellar/python/2.7.9/bin --install-lib=/usr/local/lib/python2.7/site-packages > /usr/local/Cellar/python/2.7.9/bin/python -s setup.py --no-user-cfg install --force --verbose --install-scripts=/usr/local/Cellar/python/2.7.9/bin --install-lib=/usr/local/lib/python2.7/site-packages > Summary �� /usr/local/Cellar/python/2.7.9: 4810 files, 78M jpeg > Installing pygtk dependency: jpeg > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/jpeg-8d.mavericks.bottle.2.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring jpeg-8d.mavericks.bottle.2.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/jpeg/8d: 18 files, 780K libtiff > Installing pygtk dependency: libtiff > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/libtiff-4.0.3.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring libtiff-4.0.3.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/libtiff/4.0.3: 254 files, 3.8M gobject-introspection > Installing pygtk dependency: gobject-introspection > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/gobject-introspection-1.42.0.mavericks.bottle.1.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring gobject-introspection-1.42.0.mavericks.bottle.1.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/gobject-introspection/1.42.0: 196 files, 10M gdk-pixbuf > Installing pygtk dependency: gdk-pixbuf > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/gdk-pixbuf-2.30.8.mavericks.bottle.1.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring gdk-pixbuf-2.30.8.mavericks.bottle.1.tar.gz > Caveats Programs that require this module need to set the environment variable export GDK_PIXBUF_MODULEDIR="/usr/local/lib/gdk-pixbuf-2.0/2.10.0/loaders" If you need to manually update the query loader cache, set GDK_PIXBUF_MODULEDIR then run /usr/local/Cellar/gdk-pixbuf/2.30.8/bin/gdk-pixbuf-query-loaders --update-cache > /usr/local/Cellar/gdk-pixbuf/2.30.8/bin/gdk-pixbuf-query-loaders --update-cache > Summary �� /usr/local/Cellar/gdk-pixbuf/2.30.8: 209 files, 4.3M icu4c > Installing pygtk dependency: icu4c > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/icu4c-54.1.mavericks.bottle.1.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring icu4c-54.1.mavericks.bottle.1.tar.gz > Caveats This formula is keg-only, which means it was not symlinked into /usr/local. Mac OS X already provides this software and installing another version in parallel can cause all kinds of trouble. OS X provides libicucore.dylib (but nothing else). Generally there are no consequences of this for you. If you build your own software and it requires this formula, you'll need to add to your build variables: LDFLAGS: -L/usr/local/opt/icu4c/lib CPPFLAGS: -I/usr/local/opt/icu4c/include > Summary �� /usr/local/Cellar/icu4c/54.1: 242 files, 65M harfbuzz > Installing pygtk dependency: harfbuzz > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/harfbuzz-0.9.38.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring harfbuzz-0.9.38.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/harfbuzz/0.9.38: 72 files, 3.0M pango > Installing pygtk dependency: pango > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/pango-1.36.8.mavericks.bottle.1.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring pango-1.36.8.mavericks.bottle.1.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/pango/1.36.8: 132 files, 4.8M atk > Installing pygtk dependency: atk > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/atk-2.14.0.mavericks.bottle.1.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring atk-2.14.0.mavericks.bottle.1.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/atk/2.14.0: 205 files, 3.5M gtk+ > Installing pygtk dependency: gtk+ > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/gtk+-2.24.25.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring gtk+-2.24.25.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/gtk+/2.24.25: 1199 files, 59M pygobject > Installing pygtk dependency: pygobject > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/pygobject-2.28.6.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring pygobject-2.28.6.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz > Caveats Python modules have been installed and Homebrew's site-packages is not in your Python sys.path, so you will not be able to import the modules this formula installed. If you plan to develop with these modules, please run: mkdir -p /Users/nma/Library/Python/2.7/lib/python/site-packages echo 'import site; site.addsitedir("/usr/local/lib/python2.7/site-packages")' >> /Users/nma/Library/Python/2.7/lib/python/site-packages/homebrew.pth > Summary �� /usr/local/Cellar/pygobject/2.28.6: 153 files, 3.7M Mein progrem > Installing pygtk > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/pygtk-2.24.0.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring pygtk-2.24.0.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz > Caveats Python modules have been installed and Homebrew's site-packages is not in your Python sys.path, so you will not be able to import the modules this formula installed. If you plan to develop with these modules, please run: mkdir -p /Users/nma/Library/Python/2.7/lib/python/site-packages echo 'import site; site.addsitedir("/usr/local/lib/python2.7/site-packages")' >> /Users/nma/Library/Python/2.7/lib/python/site-packages/homebrew.pth > Summary �� /usr/local/Cellar/pygtk/2.24.0: 624 files, 17M